A poem for you
by Lunalover009
Summary: A little Drabble about Kakashi writing Iruka a poem.about his ass. KakaIruka it’s a little oc but just a bit. YAOI


**Poem for you **

Summary: A little Drabble about Kakashi writing Iruka a poem. (KakaIruka) it's a little oc but just a bit. (YAOI)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Kakashi's poem! (I paid Iruka for it XD)

Kakashi was bored, well more like he was sulking. He hasn't seen his dolphin in _days!_ Okay so that was a lie it's only been 8 hours. But that wasn't the point; the point was he had nothing to do! He finish the latest icha icha book 2 days ago and his cute little genin were off doing who knows what on their own and Iruka didn't want to come play with him because he had to teach at the academy today. Oh and did I mention it was also raining cats and dogs, not that it could rain furry little animals. Unless you throw them off the roof.... right! Back on track, Kakashi needed something to do. "_Sigh_, if only Iruka were here he could entertain me with that cute little blush of his whenever I tease him.... _he he_ and that super adorable little stuttering thing he does after!" Kakashi gave a big grin complete with eye smile as idea suddenly came to him "That's it! Iruka loves that romantic stuff I should get him something! No I'll cook for him, although last time I did that he had to go to the hospital... then I'll write him a love letter! _He he_ or a romantic poem full of love and sappy sweet stuff, he'll love it!" and so Kakashi set to work on his masterpiece.

"Finished!" now to go find Iruka!"

Iruka was oh so innocently gathering the test papers off his super cute students (a.k.a Demon spawn) as they raced out the academy classroom door to their long awaited freedom. He was completely unaware of his sliver haired stalker watching him from out in the pouring rain in his hiding place in the tree outside the classroom window.

As the last student left after wishing their sensei a good day Iruka carefully placed the stack of papers on his desk. Then the brunette went about tiding up disaster zone that calls its self a classroom and opening the windows to let some fresh air in the stuffy room before sitting down to grade his student's tests. Or at least he would have if it weren't for a certain soaking wet jounin popping up out of nowhere to stand _directly on top_ of said tests. "KAKASHI! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? GET OFF! I NEED TO GRADE THOSE! YOU'RE GETTING MUD AND RAIN ALL OVER THE PLACE!"

"hm? Oh sorry, my bad." Rubbing the back off water soaked head sheepishly the masked man hopped off the angry chunnin's desk, sighing Iruka asked his lazy boyfriend what he was doing here (not that he minded or anything, _yummy eye candy!_) "Well you see I was bored so I wrote you a little something because I love you so much!" warily and with a bit of a blush the academy teacher took the poem presented to him and read;

"_To my cute little dolphin, I dedicate this poem to your hot smexy ass!_

_I is for how much I love you! And your cute ass!_

_R is for the red river that flows from my nose whenever I think of you and your tight little buns!_

_U is for your hot uke ass! Whenever I see your hot uke ass I want to pound into it over and over again!_

At this Iruka looked up at the grinning jounin and gave him a deadpan 'are you serious?' look Kakashi just urged him to keep reading.

_K is for all the kisses I want to smother you with when you're in the mood for some hot lovin' to that sexy rump!_

_A is for your ass and how much I adore it and want to brand it with my name so everyone knows it's mine! _

_With lots of love Kakashi-kun 3._

Iruka looked back up at the hopeful looking older man with a dark blush splashed across his scarred face then back down at his poem "erm? Thank you?" _'Wow my students can write better than this and they'd write something a lot less perverse! Oh well just smile and blush Iruka, smile and blush.'_

"You're welcome! And Iruka? _You're so cute when you blush!"_

**The End **

**Please push the button below and review! If you do I'll give you a cookie! ^**-


End file.
